


Finn and Jack

by vrtx910



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtx910/pseuds/vrtx910
Summary: Finn and Jack have some interesting feelings for each other.
Relationships: Jack Dylan Grazer/Finn Wolfhard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is short i know but the next one will be longer and more smutty!

Finn walked into his room and lied down on his bed. He had just gotten back from band rehearsals and was tired as fuck. He didn’t know if anyone was home and he didn’t care, he just wanted to relax. He picked up his phone and saw a text from Jack. 

Him and Jack had been talking for a while. Jack secretly had a crush on him ever since they filmed It, and they had always kinda flirted with each other throughout their friendship. Things had started to get a little more serious in the past few months and Finn loved it. He loved being able to talk to Jack about anything and having him as support when he was stressed or overwhelmed. Finn kinda loved that Jack was more unpredictable, hyper and undeniably horny most of the time.

“You home yet?” the text from Jack read. It was from about 5 minutes ago. “Yeah, just got home,” Finn sent back, “I’m super tired, what are you up to?” Jack texted, “I’m just packing for our flight tomorrow, I’ll probably get into bed soon.” Oh shit, they had a flight tomorrow, Finn thought to himself and decided that he’d rush and pack first thing in the morning. He was too exhausted tonight.

“I’m already in bed, really tired but not sleepy yet.”

“In bed? What are you wearing?” Jack replied smugly. 

Finn widened his eyes at Jack’s confidence. To be fair, Jack was usually the one that teased Finn to begin with, plus they hadn’t seen each other in months, so it wasn’t all too surprising. Maybe the surprising part to Finn was that his cock started to grow in his pants. He decided to play along with Jack’s game.

“Actually, I’m just in my boxers right now…” Finn sent back, quickly ripping off his pants and shirt, the cold air hitting his body as he pulled himself under the covers.

“Fuck. Really? Me too,” Jack said. He looked down at his nearly naked body and actually considered sending Finn a photo. He thought about it for a second and decided to go for it, quickly taking the picture and sending it to Finn. 

Finn’s relaxed and slightly horny expression quickly turned to shock as the image of Jack’s lower torso and underwear lit up his phone screen. Fuck. He was beautiful. Finn had never actually seen Jack shirtless, surprisingly, and this showcase of Jack’s perfect stomach area and covered crotch turned him on more than ever.

“Fuck,” Finn replied, “your body is so fucking amazing… like for real.”

Jack smiled as he read the text and sent him another, saying, “oh so you like what you see?”

At this point, Finn already had his cock out and was stroking it, staring at the image of Jack’s bulge in his gray boxers. “Fuck yes, you’re getting me so turned on, send me some more… please.” Finn added the ‘please’ at the end so he wouldn’t sound too harsh, even though he knew the younger boy liked when he was rough with words.

Jack’s boner pushed even harder against the fabric of his boxers when he read what Finn sent him. Fuck, he really was horny. That wasn’t a problem for Jack though as he struggled not to pull his cock out and cum right then and there. Jack decided to tease just a little more, grabbing his boner with his hand and taking a pic, sending it to Finn saying, “you wanna see this?” Finn nearly came from just reading Jack’s cockiness, and of course he replied, “yes, fuck yes Jack, just show me your cock already.” Jack finally pulled his boxers halfway down his legs and quickly took a photo of his exposed cock, sending it to Finn. Finn admired seeing Jack’s cock for the first time, he loved how it looked. Cut, slightly tanned, thick, and standing at about 7.5 inches. It only took a couple of strokes before Finn burst, splashing his sizeable load all over his bedsheets. Once he came down, he licked the cum off his fingers and texted Jack back. “Fuck, I just came.” Jack smiled as he licked up the last remnants from his own orgasm off of his hands and the blanket. “I hope you know that dick pic is going straight in my camera roll,” Finn said. The two of them laid back as Finn admired the pics of Jack again and received his response.

“I really hope you’re prepared for tomorrow, big boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate when the two boys meet each other at an event.

Finn sighed as he stretched in the back of a limousine. He was on his way to a social event to meet the rest of the It cast, prepared to probably answer some dumb questions or be forced to joke around with the rest of the boys. He didn’t care about any of that at the moment, he just wanted to see Jack. His Jack. The events of the previous night began racing through his head again, him picturing Jack’s perfect body, and remembering the words he texted him. Finn felt like the luckiest boy in the world to be able to have a relationship with Jack, or at least he was pretty sure it was a relationship. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the vehicle came to a stop and the door was opened for him. He walked out through a fenced off walkway, waving at fans that were screaming out his name, even more when he walked into the building that was flooded with fans. He made his way to the back hallways as soon as he could, trying to find his lounge room. Wyatt passed him by and they greeted each other before Finn entered his room. He fixed up his hair and sprayed some deodorant before sitting back on the couch and laying back. His mind began to wander, thinking of Jack and how he couldn’t wait to see him, when the door burst open. 

“Finn!” Jack practically yelled when seeing him. Jack, being hyper as usual, ran to Finn and hugged him, giving him a quick kiss as they pulled apart that flustered Finn and made Jack’s blood rush with excitement. Finn sat back down and Jack sat beside him. Jack started joking, as usual, making Finn smile and laugh before he put his hand on Finn’s chest. 

He inched closer to him and started to wrap around him, locking him in a deep kiss that Finn couldn’t pull out of even if he wanted to. Jack pulled away and laughed, looking down at Finn’s red face and flustered smile.

“I wonder how many of those fangirls would wet themselves if they knew my nudes were in Finn Wolfhard’s phone,” Jack muttered, just above a whisper. 

“Oh my god…” Finn said, undeniably turned on from Jack’s tone. “Shut up.” Finn pulled Jack’s head in further for a kiss and Jack reciprocated, beginning to grind on Finn’s crotch as his legs were wrapped around him. Finn began to unbutton Jack’s shirt when Jack grabbed his hand.

“Wait… it’s my first time,” Jack said.   
Finn went back to unbuttoning his shirt. “Yeah, mine too-“   
“Not here, not now, I want somewhere better, where we can really enjoy it babe.”  
“Oh, okay…” Finn said. “Yeah that sounds good, uh, do you wanna grab a hotel tonight after we leave?”  
“Fuck, that sounds great,” Jack said before kissing Finn one last time and climbing off of his lap.   
Finn smiled and laid back, “see you later!” he said as Jack walked out down the hallway to greet the other boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack somewhat nervously walked into the hotel elevator and pressed the button up to the third floor.

He was really excited to have a whole night together with his new boyfriend, but after all, it was his first time having sex. 

Finn said it was his first time too, though, which made him feel a little better, and he was still really hyper and excited.

He reached the third floor and walked down the hallway until he got to the room Finn said he was in and knocked. 

Finn came to the door and Jack walked in, locked the door behind him, and the two started intensely making out. 

“I missed you,” Finn said in between kissing Jack. “Me too.” Jack kissed the taller boy all over his face, the two making their way to the bed. 

Finn laid down face up, Jack getting on top of him and continuing to kiss him. Jack pulled off Finn’s shirt before going back down on him, kissing all over his chest and down his body.

He made his way down to Finn’s crotch and unbuckled his pants. He pulled down Finn’s pants and rubbed his bulge before slowly pulling his underwear down, revealing Finn’s veiny 8 inch cock.

“Fuck, it’s so big,” Jack said before taking it in his mouth. He moved his tongue over the head of Finn’s dick and moved it in and out of his mouth, making sure to pleasure Finn as best as he could.

“Fuck…” Finn moaned as Jack sucked him off. “Mmm… that feels so good! Oh yeah…” Finn’s voice trailed off and he put his hand on the back of Jack’s head, touching and ruffling through his hair while Jack continued to go further down on the big cock in his mouth, gagging slightly but loving the feeling of having Finn’s cock down his throat.

Jack sucked on Finn’s hard member for a while, deepthroating it as best he could and tasting Finn’s precum. When he pulled off, a trail of saliva connected his lips with Finn’s dick.

“You’re such a good slut for me, baby.” Jack whined at Finn’s moans as he looked his boyfriend in the eyes. “You wanna get fucked, baby?”

Jack let out a full moan when Finn said this, submissively biting his lip and nodding his head. Finn smiled. “Well, first we need to get you ready.” Finn flipped Jack over on the bed to where Jack’s ass was right in his face. He pulled down Jack’s pants and underwear all at once, slapped the boy’s ass and shoved his tongue into the tight hole.

“Mm…oh god Finn! Fuck…fuck yes!” Jack was overwhelmed with pleasure as Finn continued to lick around his hole. Finn eventually started tonguefucking Jack, Jack letting out submissive whimpers and moans while his boyfriend tongued him.

Finn continued to eat Jack out before flipping him over on his back. Jack was visibly breathing heavily as Finn reached down and pulled Jack’s shirt off quickly.

“God, Finn…” Jack moaned as a Finn kissed down his body until he reached his crotch. Jack’s cock was standing straight up and the boy let out a whimper when Finn’s lips wrapped around his dick. 

Jack squirmed, moaning and whining while Finn sucked him off, taking his entire cock in his mouth and licking around it, deepthroating him and making Jack feel good. Jack’s dick popped out of Finn’s mouth and Finn leaned down onto Jack, pulling his legs up.

“You want it?” Finn asked in a seductive tone, leaning into Jack’s face and lining his cock up with Jack’s hole. Jack let out a whine and nodded. Finn pulled Jack in for a kiss and Jack softly moaned as his boyfriend made out with him. 

“Fuck me, please…” Jack struggled in between moans and with those words Finn pushed the head of his cock into Jack’s hole.

Jack moaned loudly as Finn pushed more of his cock into him, thrusting fast. Jack grabbed onto Finn’s neck and Finn slammed down into Jack, fucking him roughly while he moaned.

Finn was now stretching Jack’s asshole fully with his thick cock and shoving all 8 inches of it deep inside Jack. Both of the boys thrusted into each other, and eventually Finn got deep enough in Jack that he was hitting his prostate. 

“I’m gonna cu- fuck! Fuck me harder, Finn, please! I’m cumming!” Jack moaned uncontrollably as he felt his orgasm coming, Finn fucking him rougher and harder as he did.

“Cum for me, baby,” Finn whispered in Jack’s ear and with those words Jack shot his load all over their chests, cumming hands free as the sticky substance covered the two boys.

Finn started moaning louder and could feel that he was about to cum. He thrusted hard into Jack as his asshole tightened around the big dick in him, and Finn came deep inside of Jack. His pure, white load covered Jack’s insides as the two boys both moaned in pleasure, Finn slowing his thrusts and Jack already a mess on the bed.

Finn slowly pulled away, letting his cum leak out of Jack’s ass as his cock softened and he collapsed onto the bed beside Jack.

The two boys started making out as they came down from their orgasms, both moaning into each other’s mouths. “I love you…” Jack moaned in between kisses and Finn responded with “I love you too, Jack…” They continued to make out until they fell asleep, hands on each other’s bodies and still covered in sticky cum.


End file.
